Incompatibles
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: A veces las cosas no son blancas o negras, a veces las cosas son grises.
1. Capítlo 01 Envidia

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lastima.**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #16: "Los opuestos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _ **.*.*.*.**_

" _La envidia es causada por ver a otro gozar de lo que deseamos; los celos, por ver a otro poseer lo que quisiéramos poseer nosotros"._

Diógenes Laercio.

Era un día normal en La Madriguera; Fred y George en su cuarto, Ginny dormía, Percy estaba leyendo un libro en la mesa de la cocina, Arthur leía el periódico, Molly cocinaba y Ron esperaba impaciente el desayuno.

—¡Mamá! —Se queja el pelirrojo más joven—. Tengo hambre, mamá.

—Ten paciencia, Ron—le regaña su madre.

—Pero, mamáááá...

—Ya va a estar.

Y, efectivamente, luego de unos segundos Ron tenía frente a él un plato lleno de humeantes salchichas, panecillos de mantequilla y tocino frito. El pelirrojo suspira emocionadamente antes de atacar su plato.

Cerca de la humilde casa una elegante lechuza parda remontaba el vuelo. Cuando la lechuza se acerca a los límites de La Madriguera le toma cinco segundos atravesar las barreras mágicas, planeando un poco entra triunfal a la cocina de los pelirrojos.

—Mamá, una lechuza ha llegado—informa Percy cerrando su libro, esperaba ansiosamente cierta carta.

Molly deja en seguida de atender la estufa y camina entusiasmada a la lechuza, toma los sobres y, cuando ve el sello de Hogwarts, un grito sale de ella.

— ¡Es la carta de Ron! ¡La carta de Hogwarts, Arthur! —Chilla Molly antes de abrazar a su hijo.

—Mamá, estaba comiendo—se queja Ron con la cara llena de comida.

—Felicidades, hijo—dice su padre palmeándolo en la espalda.

Lo cierto era que Ron estaba feliz con toda esa atención, teniendo seis hermanos, a veces, pasaba inadvertido. Pero ahora no...

—Me nombraron prefecto, ¡lo conseguí! —Grita Percy.

Y Ron lo pierde. Ya no es él el que está en los brazos de su madre, ni siquiera el que recibe las palmadas de su padre, es Percy.

— ¡Otro prefecto! ¡Estamos tan orgullosos, Percy, querido!  
—Todo un honor, hijo.

— ¿Acaso escuché la palabra... ni siquiera puedo decirla—Fred finge escalofríos entrando en la cocina.

— ¡Estamos malditos, hermano! Tenemos la enfermedad prefectitis aguda en la familia—dramatiza George.

— ¿Quién está maldito? —Pregunta Ginny bostezando.

—Oh, Ginny, pobre Ginny—Fred alza a la pelirroja que, aún sin entender nada y medio dormida, ríe alegremente.

—Debemos salvarla, Fred—sentencia George—, no podemos dejarla infectar.

— ¡Suficiente! Compórtense, Fred, George—regaña Molly—. Deberían estar felices por su hermano que, en contra de lo que ustedes hacen, le da un buen ejemplo a Ginny.

—Oh, Percy...—comienza Fred.

—Mi buen muchacho...—continúa George.

—Felicidades, hijo. Felicidades—Fred toma la mano de un Percy que exhibe la insignia de prefecto con orgullo en su pecho.

—Por tu maldición. ¡Estamos tan alegres! —Culmina George haciendo una reverencia.

Y mientras Percy enrojece de la vergüenza, Ginny ríe descontroladamente, Molly regaña a los gemelos y Arthur desdobla el periódico con una sutil sonrisa Ron no puede evitar sentirse apartado, excluido.

Porque él nunca sería tan inteligente y disciplinado como Percy, nunca sería tan gracioso o ingenioso como los gemelos o amigable y carismático como Ginny.

El solo era Ron Weasley, uno de los tantos hijos de los Weasley.

 **.*.*.*.**

 _ **N° de palabras: 478.**_

 _ **¡Hola, hola!  
El reto consistía en escribir dos viñetas donde predominara equis opuesto, cuando a mí me tocó envidia/caridad el primer personaje que se me vino a la mente, para envidia, fue Ron, no lo sé, fue algo inmediato.**_

 _ **Luego lo consulté con una amiga y sí, ella también pensó en el pelirrojo.**_

 _ **Y no es que tenga algo contra él, pero hay que aceptar que Ron se menospreció mucho al inicio, e incluso siguió haciéndolo durante los siete libros.**_

 _ **En fin, espero haber logrado plasmar bien el opuesto aquí.**_

 _ **¡Besos!**_


	2. Capítulo 02 Caridad

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lastima.**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #16: "Los opuestos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _ **.*.*.*.**_

 _"_ _La manera de dar vale más que lo que se da"._

 _Pierre Corneille._

 _Nadie le dijo que sería fácil, pero tampoco nadie le dijo que sería tan difícil._

 _¿Llevar a tus hijos a la estación? Algo fácil, algo divertido, en algunas familias._

 _Esas familias definitivamente no eran como la de ella._

 _Molly seguía sin comprender por qué a Arthur se le ocurrió la excelente idea de aparecerse a las afueras de la estación, pero ahí estaban. Con Percy delante, caminando apresuradamente, con Fred y George armando jaleo, con Ron rezagándose y quejándose y con Ginny observando curiosa todo, ¿a que suena como una perspectiva fascinante?_

 _—_ _¡Deja eso, jovencito! — Regaña a uno de los gemelos que estaba jugueteando con el maletín de un hombre._

 _—_ _Pero, mamá—se queja Fred haciendo un puchero._

 _—_ _Compórtate, al menos hasta la estación, ¿si?_

 _—_ _Daré lo mejor de mi—promete su hijo serio._

 _Cinco segundos después los gemelos estaban molestando a una señora con un perro._

 _Si tan solo Arthur estuviera ahí para ayudarla, pero su esposo tenía que trabajar._

 _Molly aún se preguntaba cómo había aceptado tan dispuesta tener siente hijos, ¡siete!_

 _Pronto, gracias a Merlín, llegan al muro que los separa de la estación 9 y 3/4 y Molly casi puede percibir la paz._

 _—_ _Yo primero—informa Percy caminando tranquilamente hasta el muro y desapareciendo en él._

 _—_ _Yo primero—imita en un tono de voz pomposo y exagerado Fred a su hermano._

 _—_ _¡Fred! —regaña._

 _Desde hace mucho tiempo el nombre de sus hijos se había vuelto un regaño._

 _¿No podrían ser un poco más quietos?_

 _—_ _Ve tu primero, Fred—ordena._

 _—_ _Yo soy George, mujer. Y dices ser nuestra madre—la acusa George preparándose para cruzar._

 _—_ _Perdón, George, querido._

 _—_ _Mentí. Yo soy Fred—dice su hijo antes de cruzar el muro._

 _Si no los amara tanto..._

 _El siguiente en cruzar es George que le lanza un beso y un guiño._

 _—_ _Son incorregibles—murmura divertida antes de ver a Ron._

 _—_ _Es tu turno, querido._

 _—_ _Disculpe—Molly voltea a los lados buscando esa voz amable y tímida, en definitiva no era ninguno de sus hijos, no tenía tanta suerte—. ¿Me puede decir como se pasa por ahí?_

 _Y Molly lo ve, un niño bajo con una mata de cabello negro y unos grandes ojos verdes._

 _Está muy flaco, no puede evitar notar._

 _—_ _¿Por el muro? —Interroga Molly y el niño asiente—. Lo único que tienes es que caminar derecho hacia el y cruzarlo. Puedes hacerlo corriendo si quieres. ¿Es tu primera vez en Hogwarts, querido?_

 _El niño asiente tímidamente y la preocupación embarga a Molly, ¿dónde estarían los padres de esa criatura?_

 _—_ _Sí, señora._

 _—_ _También es la primera vez de Ron—Molly ve fijamente a su hijo que le sonríe incómodo al niño—. Adelante, querido. Se te hará tarde—apresura._

 _El niño se acerca renuentemente al muro y Molly sonríe, había pasado esto cinco veces antes._

 _—_ _Puedes correr, si quieres—le recuerda—, no chocarás. Lo prometo._

 _Y al final el niño corre y Ron pasa después de él._

 _Y cuando están en el andén 9 y 3/4 Molly se olvida del niño concentrándose en sus revoltosos hijos._

 _Sin saber que acaba de brindarle calma y seguridad a un pequeño asustado y perdido._

 _ **.*.*.*.**_

 _ **N° de palabras: 513.**_

 _ **¡Hola, hola!**_

 _ **No sé cómo me quedó esta viñeta, yo quería reflejar la acción ordinaria que hizo Molly pero que afectó mucho a Harry, brindándole la seguridad que no tenía.**_

 _ **Como dice la frase que coloque arriba: la manera de dar vale más que lo que se da.**_

 _ **Si no lo conseguí, bueno, son las dos y media de la mañana, compréndanme.**_

 _ **¡Besos!**_


End file.
